The Return
by vanityfire
Summary: Even after the war, the story isn't over. A few years later Sokka returns to visit Toph and they learn that they both have changed, will this make them fall more in love? Did I forget the Yuan Gang is hunting them both?
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly in my 'office' bending the meterior into all kinds of shapes. I was quite content with my metal bending students. Ho Tun , The Dark One, and Penga, have become great metalbenders. "Bei Fong Metalbending Academy" I liked the name. Bending the meteorite reminded me of old times, traveling the world trying to save everyone with Aang, Katara, Zuko, and... Sokka. I smiled at the thought of all of them but especially Sokka. I would never admit it but I loved Sokka. I mean a badass like me (I'm badass and I know it. K.) falling in love with a moron like him was ridiculous! But technically there was no falling. I loved him for awhile, sometime when we were bestfriends I devoloped deep feelings for him, but I knew I had to let them go. He was with Suki and I hadn't seen him for almost a year, my seventeenth birthday party.

Lost in thought I barley noticed the approaching foot steps and the loud pounding of a man's heart. I shook the thought of 'Team Avatar' and Sokka out of my head, and turned my metal chair around so that it and I faced the wall, back to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. The door opened, and a fairly buff man was standing on the other side of my small wooden desk. "Finally the man in charge!" He said loudly. I bent the bottom of my chair so I was facing him.

"Yes?" I said not sure if I was pleased or not with being called the 'man in charge' I appreciated being reconized for my power but I had ,for the most part, grown out of my tom-boy stage.

His face dropped and his heart did something funny. (Seismic sense enables me to 'see' someone's facial expressions but jot what they look like.) As if he had just saw a ghost.

"Why, your just a teenage girl!" He chuckled.

"Did you come here to criticise the most powerful earth, and metalbender ever, or do you have a reason for being here?" I asked, while smirking slightly at my title.

"Well I did have a reason to come but instead of the man I expected to find, I found a beautiful and healthy teenage girl." His heart was racingand he had an evil smile on his face.

I gulped.

It was four o'clock everybody had left by now and I couldn't tell my students. But I knew the man was planning. And I was scared.

The man was mumbleing something. I was so scared I almost didn't notice, I felt a familiar heart beat, it couldn't be. Sokka? The person was right outside the room. Sokka! his was my chance I needed Sokka to save me. How? I thought quickly. I had the perfect plan! When I last saw Sokka he was begining his training with the Kyoshi warriors. I opened the door as soon as Sokka started to push it open.

"Sokka I missed you!" I exclaimed. The man was confused.

Sokka walked in the door and started "Toph-"

That's when I did it. What I've been wanting to do to him for almost six years, I grabbed him and kissed him. Right on the lips. I forced my body towards him. He jumped back in shock at first then he kissed me back.

Pulling away I put my arms around and whispered "Just go with it, your my husband." I faked a shiver while saying it "Trust me, help me."

Sokka as the moron he is had a confused look on his face, but for once, once, he listened to me!

He put his arm around me and squeezed a little.

"May I help you?" He inquired in a tone that made my heart flutter.

The man scruntched his face in disgust and put his head down. ".. uh... No.. sorry to bother you..." He said, he seemed terrified of Sokka!

That's when I realized. Sokka wasn't the boy, or teen I had seen at my seventeenth birthday party, he was a man. I could feel his fairly large biceps as I wrapped around his arm, it made me blush a little. And through his fur lined tunic I could feel his abs. Yeah this was really helping me get over Sokka.

The man approached the door. "Not so fast." Sokka put his hand up and stopped the man. Pulling out a knife his father had given him Sokka approached the man.

"Hey Toph, can I get a little privacy... Oh wait... Sorry" the water tribe warrior blushed a little remembering that I was blind.

"Why honey?" I asked, I was LOVING this.

"Hon-" he stopped remembering the act. "Honey, things might get a bit... Brutal." He said as if he was trying to protect me from witnessing violence with what? My... Feet?

"I'm anticipating it." I said with a huge evil-looking grin.

The man winced in fear as Sokka approached him with the blade.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

"Yah" the man nervously replied.

"What do you want!?" Sokka demanded again

"I'm trying to be part of the Yuan, a gang. I was told if I got the owner of Bei Fong Metalbending Academy I would be a honorable member." He shrieked.

"Well honorable member you say? I know a man that would stop at nothing to obtain his honor!" Sokka hissed " Damage had been done when he realized that he had it the whole time. And lost it trying to obtain it!" Sokka was getting angrier. " I'm only gonna put a hole through your hand this time, but if I ever hear of the man with the hole in his hand, and SWT on the other, harming anyone, your gonna wish I would've killed you." Sokka seemed overcome by something. He wasn't threatening the man, he was promising him it. He took out a sword and dug it into the man's skin, digging it slowly, then once all the way through stabbing the sword through the dirt. He used the small knife and marked 'S.W.T' on the man's other hand 'Southern Water Tribe' must've been what it stood for. Sokka then dragged the bleeding man out of the building and threw him in the dirt. Who was this? This wasn't the boy Sokka I knew. This is the man Sokka. Sokka strided back to me and exclaimed "Are you ok Toph!? Did he hurt you?!"

"No, but he was about to... Thanks Sokka, you kinda... Saved me." He was the only one I would EVER say this to!

"Glad I could help." Sokka said, and with the rythm of his heart I could tell he was giving one of those huge goofy grins only Sokka could pull off.

" So what brings you to town Snoozles?" I asked.

"Well..." he started, and with the sigh he let out I could tell we had A LOT of catching up to do, and I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a month since Suki and I ended it, 6 months since I saw Aang and Katara, and almost a year since I saw 'her'. I tried his best not to think about Toph Bei Fong, but for some reason I always found my mind wondering to the blind eathbender. I was headed to her metalbending academy, but I had no idea where I was going. I had been eating nuts for dinner, it reminded me of when it was just Aang, Katara, and I, and meeting Haru, but I didn't have time to let my mind wander right now, I had to get to Bei Fong Metalbending Academy before dark. I asked a local man for directions and he directed me quite well, being a water tribe warrior I am I found it quite easily.

A pretty nice place she had here, quite large for only having 3 students, as far as I knew. But then again I suppose metalbending must take a lot of room to make sure no one is hurt...

I heard talking in a room, it was around 4 o'clock and I recognized one of the voices as Toph's. I approached the room. Thinking about what I would say. I grabbed the door handle and began to push the door open as soon as I began pushing someone else began pulling.

"Sokka I missed you!" Toph exclaimed.

My heart skipped a beat, I was so happy that she was as happy to see me as happy I was to see her. [ sorry if that's hard to understand ]

"Toph-" I started, then she pressed her soft lips against mine. I started to pull away in shock, then I kissed her back, is waited years for this...

Pulling away from the amazing kiss and leaning in for a hug she whispered "Just go with it your my husband" I think I felt her shiver and my heart dropped "Trust me, help me."

I was so confused. In the heat of the moment I never noticed the man in the room. Maybe that's what Toph was talking about? Oh well, she would never ask me for help unless she absolutely needed it, plus I didn't mind pretending to be her husband.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, it was an amazing feeling, she was so warm, and fragile.

"May I help you?" I demanded in the most intimidating tone I could get. Toph held back a smile and blushed a little.

The man seemed afraid, I was never the one in the group who was feared, but I suppose now that I'm older things have changed.

The man put his head down "...uh... No.. sorry to bother you..." He said nervously hoping to get away easily but it wouldn't happen.

Toph pulled closer to my fur lined tunic, and I got the feeling that she was... Feeling my stomach and biceps? I didn't have time to think about it, but I felt like she was admiring me and I loved it.

The man approached the door, who did he think he was!?

"Not so fast." I put my hand up nearly pushing the man.

"Can I get a little privacy To-... Oh wait... Sorry" I couldn't believe I did that! Nearly six years an I still forgot she was blind! I'm such a doofus, I'm just so glad she couldn't see the crimson colour I was turning.

"Why honey?" She asked as if trying not to let the man know she was blind.

"Hon-" oops... I had already forgotten this was an act. Great way to get over Toph I thought to myself. "Honey, things might get a bit," I paused for drama, QUE DRAMATIC PAUSE! "brutal." I smiled slyly, but I just didn't want Toph to have to witness anything like this, even if it was with her feet.

"I'm anticipating it." She said with a huge, sorta evil grin. Agh this is why I loved her.

I pulled out the small knife my Father had given me, and approached the man. I heard him wince a little and Toph's face lightened. Damn. She is amazing!

"Who are you!?" I demanded from the man holding the knife blade to his face as a warning.

"Yah." he managed to sputter nervously.

"What do you want!?" I demanded in the same tone that had made Toph blush before, I saw her cloudy eyes sparkle in a sense.

"I'm trying to be part of the Yuan, a gang. I was told if I got the owner of Bei Fong Metalbending Academy, I would be an honorable member." He spat out with one breath.

"Well honorable member you say? I know a man that would stop at nothing to obtain his honor!" I hissed at the Yah "Damage had been done when he realized that he had it the whole time. And lost it trying to obtain it!" I was getting angrier. And hoped that my words stung. " I'm only gonna put a hole through your hand this time, but if I ever hear of the man with the hole in his hand harming anyone, your gonna wish I would've killed you." For once I knew what to say! Many men were hardened by the war, and deep inside I was one of them.

I grabbed my sword and dug it in the man's hand feeling the tearing of flesh and cracking of small bones. Once I felt my sword hit the dirt I pushed with pressure sticking it in the ground. Then I grabbed my smaller knife, and I carved 'S.W.T' into his flesh, during my training with the Kyoshi warriors I learned how to give someone a scar with it being readable once healed. Why I learned this I never knew, but I used it right? Finally I dragged the bleeding man out of the building and threw him over the hill. Then smirked, content with myself.

I walked back to Toph, I wanted to run but I didn't know if she felt the same way about me as I did about her. So I strode over to her and exclaimed, with probably too much emotion, "Are you ok Toph!? Did he hurt you!?" I didn't care if she thought that I loved her as more than a bestfriend, because I did.

"No, but he was about to... Thankyou Sokka, you kinda... Saved me" I knew Toph would never say anything like this to anyone else, I was even shocked she said any of it to me.

I just wanted to grab her and pull her close to me and hold her. But instead I said "Glad I could help." With my 'smooth' smile.

"So what brings you to town Snoozles?" Toph asked.

Snoozles! It's been forever since is heard that name, I almost forgot it and I kinda... Missed it.

"Well.." I let out a deep sigh, and Toph's face instantly showed she knew we had a lot of catching up to do, and it appeared both of us couldn't wait to start talking.


	3. Chapter 3

My house was behind the academy, I led Sokka through the door. His jaw dropped in surprise to my house. I had almost all metal/ dirt furniture. What? Was there a problem with being able to be able to tell if anyone was coming while sitting on my couch?

"Nice place you have." Sokka said still looking around.

"Eh I try." I said with a smirk. I walked to my bedroom which had a huge bed with a matress on it, then I walked towards my closet reavealing some wood and carpet incase I ever had guests that wanted to be more comfortable in my 'earthly home'.

"Help yourself Snoozles, just please don't put it in front of anything. I really don't wanna run into a wall or stand because of some damn carpet." I said to Sokka getting my point across but not being rude.

"What do I do with it?" He inquired. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, and grunted.

"If you feel like taking your shoes off, I doubt you want to walk on dirt, and cold metal floors. By the way how long do you plan on staying? 8, 9 o'clock?" Isaid explaining it to him.

"Erm actually I was wondering if I could stay here until tomorrow, I plan on staying in town for awhile, but I don't quite feel like sleeping outside tonight... I've been for a couple of weeks and kinda miss the indoors... I'll find an inn tomorrow." Sokka said nervously.

"Sure Snoozles, you don't have to find an inn I'm sure I could turn the living room into a spare bedroom." I said, realizing too late I how much enthusiasm I said it with, which caused me to blush.

"Really, thanks Toph!" My bestfriends shouted, and threw his arms around me. I blushed a little while hugging him back, a friendly hug, of course.

"So, where's Suki?" I asked wondering if I should leave it as no man's land or not.

"We broke up about a month ago, it wasn't a really dramatic breakup, we just kinda grew apart. After that I decided it was probably best to leave Kyoshi, and stop my training, but I've learned a lot from them and will always respect them." Sokka babbled on, saying something about being able to help with chi blockers, and pressure points, I didn't quite pay complete attention, because Sokka was single! My chance had knocked on my door, well come to think of it he never did knock.

"Oh, sorry." I replied blankly, trying to cover up my happiness.

"Don't be it was gonna happen eventually. Anyways, how have you been?"

He asked in a slight attempt which made me think he didn't want to talk about his past with 'her'. I felt his eyes on me for a couple of moments, moments turned to minutes and I had to ask jokingly "Something behind me Snoozles?" I knew that he'd been staring at me, why I didn't know, but I just wanted to laugh at his idiotic response.

"Uhm yeah... A baby spidercat..." He lied, I could tell that he was lying because his heart beat increased.

Acting like I hadn't known he was lying I replied "Oh, I'll take care of it." putting my hand on the wall. He let out a relieved sigh, thinking his trick worked. "Where's that spidercat, huh Snoozles? Is it a zombie spidercat does it just have no heart beat?" I teased him, oh now this was fun.

"Well uh... Uhm... Erm..." He realized that I knew he was lying.

"You really tried lying to the only human lie detector? Wow that's looww." I harassed on. "Plus I know where every creature in this house is!" I exclaimed lifting my foot and pointing sarcastically. Sokka didn't really respond, he just kinda stood there. I could feel my three student's heart beats as they approached my home.

"Toph," he paused " there are people approaching." I could here the worry in his voice.

Maybe he thought it was the Yuan coming for us, but instead of reassuring him, I replied instinctively to Sokka as I would've any other time. "Well jee thanks never noticed!" Sarcasm filled my mouth, " There was a knock at the door, I dropped my foot bending the metal so my students could enter. I knida wondered if Sokka had remembered my students, but judging by the rare 'thinking' feel of his heart I could tell he was remembering. I was wondering why my students were here, I was concerened and frightened the Yuan had said something to them. So I said "What do you lily livers want?" Hiding the concern with sarcasm and immediately I could tell Sokka saw through it.

"Sifu Toph," Ho-Tun began speaking, "we were wondering if we had training tomorrow. We left quickly today and forgot to ask." He was nervous as always, he feared me, and call me firenation, but I liked it.

I thought about it, thinking maybe I would let them have the day off, than changed my mind. "Yes." I answered blankly.

Obviously annoyed that we would train, she asked "What time?"

"Ehh make it 12, grouchy lily livers need your sleep. But you better come well rested and in a good mood. Your going to show someone other than me what you can do!" I knew they couldn't do much but I wanted to show Sokka that I could do the near impossible.

The Dark One snapped out of his own world, probably thinking of some dumb poem, he furrowed his brow and asked "Who." He sounded quite enthuasiastic compared to his normal tone.

"Snoo- Sokka. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." I blushed a little at almost calling him Snoozles to my students, I felt his heat skip a beat and flutter in a way, I was beginning to think he felt about me like I felt about him.

I felt Sokka move up next to me.

Penga took a deep breath, I thought nothing of it remembering her crush on Sokka from almost 5 years ago.

"Soka the Water Tribe boy that you always talk about and have a huge crush on!? He is dreamy you were right!" Before I could stop her she had it all said.

Everyone froze, I could feel, almost hear Sokka's racing heart. I gulped.

I felt my face burning from embarrassment and immediately bent a hole in the metal floor sending Penga into the metal, to the extent where she couldn't bend her way out, she wasn't good enough yet.

I knew she would have about 8 minutes before air ran out. In a sense I deserved this, I always harassed her about the boys she'd liked right in front of them, that's the only reason I didn't smush her to pulp.

I bended her back out of the ground and we all agreed that they should be leaving. Penga managed an evil smirk much like Azulas'.

I. Am. Going. To. Die.

To distract Sokka I suggested we eat dinner , it was around 8 o'clock when we began eating, and finished around 9. Oh how I wished he felt the same way about me.

We were about to go to bed so I turned to Sokka, who I could feel was spread out on my bed clearly from eating too much.

"Where do you wanna sleep Snoozles?" I asked him.

"I'm not moving. I'm sleeping right here." He stated jokingly with a sigh.

I figured I'd let him sleep there so I said "Ok." and plopped into the dirt. Making my dirt bed I felt hands on my hips, and before I knew it I was swept off the ground. I let out a yelp as I was blinded. I knew by the herat beat it was Sokka.

"What are you-" before I could finish my sentence he started kissing my lips tenderly. I kissed him back, thinking about how long I've wanted him to do this for. He was holding me in a reverse piggy back, and he sat on the bed. He grabbed my cheek while kissing me, he tasted like salt. I untied his wolf tail and ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck. I pulled away from his lips and licked around his soft neck. I began to suck a little even though I knew it would leave a mark. He did the same to me, I broke away and pulled off my bulky tunic wearing only a chest wrap, and short tight shorts, and I felt his heart beat skyrocket. He did the same only wearing short hide pants. He layed on my bed and I got on him taking control, I sat on him with my legs wrapped around his abdomen and slowly kissed from his belly button to his lips, he groaned in pleasure. He was tracing my sides and hips making me shiver a little. He flipped us over so he was laying on top of me, and my fingers danced at the hem of his pants. His heart felt like he was having a heart attack. Where I could feel the bulge in his pants before I felt it get larger and harder. I knew exactly what that meant. His hands were playing near my tailbone when I felt them come up and begin to untie my chest wrapping. This wasn't happening I told myself, but I knew it was. I pulled away from Sokka placing a simple kiss on his cheek. Crawling under the covers as he looked at me in confusion I said

" I love you Sokka, but I'm not ready, not tonight at least." Not believing what I'd just said I heard him softly reply

"Me neither, not tonight."

He crawled under the blankets with me and I immediately fell asleep in the strong arms of the Water Tribe man I loved.


End file.
